Titanio
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Tori obliga a su novia a ver Titanic con ella. ;Jade/Tori;


**A/N:**Bueno, he aquí otra traducción Jori. Esta vez de la autora dontyouwannadance, que fue muy, por lo que todo el crédito es de ella, obviamente. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. :)

**Resumen: **Tori obliga a su novia a ver Titanic con ella.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.

**Diálogo:**

Esta es Jade.

_Esta es Tori_

* * *

**Titanio**

Odio esta película.

_¿Por qué? ¿Porque te __**entristece?**_

No. Porque mil quinientas personas están muriéndose y no hay casi nada de sangre. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer una película tan costosa si ni siquiera van a mostrar las cosas buenas?

_Creo que te pone triste._

Cállate.

_Te pone triste._

¿No había dentistas en 1996? Los dientes de ese tipo son **un asco.**

_Vas a llorar._

¡Sólo ve la película!

_Está bien. Pero vas a llorar de todos modos._

¿Quieres que vea esto contigo o no?

_Guardaré silencio._

…

…

Ya se puede adivinar que la mamá de Rose va a ser una perra.

_De verdad que sí…_

Me recuerda a mi mamá, sólo que esta es más agradable.

_Tu mamá no es __**tan**__ mala. _

Le caes mejor que yo.

_Claro que no._

Cállate, trato de ver la película.

_Creí que no te gustaba._

¡Pero aun así quiero oír lo que dicen!

_El tipo ni siquiera está hablando en inglés. No es como si pudieses entenderle._

¡Cállate!

_De acuerdo._

…

…

¿De verdad pensó que saltaría después de ella? Qué estúpida. Eso nunca funcionaría conmigo.

_No es estúpida. No quería saltar de verdad._

Aun así, sigue siendo una idiota.

_¡Amo a Rose!_

Exacto.

_Eres increíble…_

…

…

Oh, así que cuando una chica corre por todo el barco llorando nadie piensa mal, pero cuando el tipo pobre lo hace todo el mundo lo señala con el dedo violador.

_¿El dedo violador?_

Sabes a lo que me refiero.

…

…

_Leo es tan atractivo en esta película._

Creí que Kate era más de tu gusto.

_Eso no lo hace a él menos atractivo._

Pero ahora tiene unas arrugas muy feas en la frente.

_Sigue siendo sexy._

_..._

_P-Pero tú lo eres más. Digo… no es como si fuese un concurso_.

Ni siquiera lo intentes. Solo ve la película.

…

…

_Aguarda… ¿por qué se llama "Titanic" si está hecho de acero?_

¿Qué?

_Bueno, ¿no debería el __**Titanic**__ estar hecho de __**Titanio?**_

Oh, por Dios. Eres tan tonta. No puedo creer lo estúpida que eres.

_¿Qué? ¡Es una pregunta legítima!_

¿Y cómo se supone que debieron colocarle? ¿El **Acero-nic**? ¿Por qué llamarían al barco como el material del cual está hecho? Eres tan estúpida. Dios, no puedo creerlo.

_Bueno, ¿y entonces de dónde viene su nombre?_

No lo sé, ¿quizás de los Titanes? ¿Cómo de la mitología griega? Por ser tan grande y eso…

_Oh. Eso tiene sentido._

Solo vamos a pretender que nunca dijiste eso.

_Está bien._

…

…

Jack habría estado mucho mejor si se hubiese quedado en Francia y casado con esa prostituta peluda de una sola pierna. Es por esto que apostar es malo. Incluso cuando ganas, pierdes.

_¡Pero entonces jamás hubiese conocido a Rose!_

Ughhh. Eres una romántica empedernida.

_Eso no es algo malo…_

Lo es cuando te lleva a morir en el medio del océano, totalmente congelado. Ni siquiera es una forma genial de morir.

_Pero él murió feliz…_

Sí, claro. Sigue diciendo que está feliz cuando lleguemos a esa parte.

_Nunca vamos a llegar a esa parte si sigues quejándote._

Si te callaras y miraras la película, no me quejaría.

_Sí lo harías._

**Cállate.**

…

…

_Odio a Cal. De verdad apesta que haya sobrevivido._

Él me agrada.

_¿Por qué?_

Es sexy.

_¿Crees que es sexy?_

Más que Leo.

_¡No lo es! Sólo lo dices porque es el malo de la película._

Eso es lo que lo hace sexy.

_Tienes un gusto terrible._

Ni que lo digas.

_¿…qué?_

Shhh… solo ve la película, nena.

_Eso fue muy ofensivo._

Fue una broma.

_Aún así fue ofensivo._

…

…

_¡Guarda silencio, me gusta esta parte!_

¡No estaba hablando!

_¡Cállate!_

Por supuesto que **te gusta **la escena en que Kate se quita la ropa.

_Simplemente creo que es romántico, eso es todo…_

Qué asco.

_¿…alguna vez me dejarías dibujarte así?_

No.

_¿Por qué no?_

No sabes dibujar.

_¡Sí! Ayer me dijiste que te había gustado mi dibujo del gato._

¿Se suponía que era un gato?

...

Solo estoy bromeando.

…pero aún así no puedes dibujarme desnuda.

_Vas a cambiar de opinión._

No lo haré.

...

Tori. Deja de tocarme. Tori, estoy tratando de ver la película. ¡Tori!

_**Jade...**_

…

…

Genial. Nos perdimos la parte buena.

_¿La parte buena? ¿Qué parte fue esa?_

Bueno, no lo sabré hasta que la rebobines. No he visto esta película en años.

_¿De verdad tengo que retrocederla?_

¡Sí! ¡Nos perdimos como, quince minutos de la película!

_Dijiste que la odiabas._

Sólo retrocédela.

_De acuerdo. _

…

…

Son tan estúpidos. ¿Por qué se quedan detenidos en el pasillo cuando ese sujeto los está persiguiendo? ¿Y cómo puede ella correr por ahí sin que su vestido se incendie? _Esa _hubiese sido una excelente escena de muerte.

_Cállate. Sólo se están divirtiendo._

Sí. **Divirtiendo.**

…

…

Esas son unas ventanas bastante empañadas…

_Jade, qué estás – oh, Dios. De acuerdo. De acuerdo, voy a poner esto en pausa._

Bien. Porque nos perderemos más que un par de minutos.

…

…

El iceberg es mi personaje favorito.

_Creí que tu personaje favorito era Cal._

No, Cal es el más ardiente. El iceberg obviamente no lo es. Porque si el iceberg fuera ardiente, esta película sería lo más aburrido del mundo.

_Rose es mi favorita._

Por supuesto que lo es. Es igual de estúpida que tú.

_¡Ella no es estúpida!_

Sí, es por eso que prefiere creerle a **Cal **y no a Jack.

_Su madre y la sociedad le lavaron el cerebro, haciéndole creer que la gente pobre siempre roba. Está asustada. No sabe qué creer. __**Tú**__ sólo le crees a Jack porque la película esta hecha de ese modo._

Puedes intentar explicarlo todo lo que quieras, pero Rose sigue siendo estúpida.

_No, no lo es._

…

…

Esa gente rica es tan idiota. El barco se está hundiendo. ¿Cómo es que ellos tienen un chaleco salvavidas y Jack no?

_Aww, ¿querías que Jack sobreviviera?_

No… pero por lo menos no es un completo imbécil. Él se merece una oportunidad de vivir mucho más que ellos.

_Quieres que sobreviva._

No. Debía morir. Si no lo hubiese hecho, Rose seguiría gritando JACK JACK JACK durante otra hora, y esta película sería aún peor.

_Jack te agrada_.

No.

_Solías decir lo mismo de mí._

Sí, bueno, pues a veces miento…y esta no es una de esas ocasiones.

_Sí, lo es._

…

…

Los efectos especiales de esta película son bastante impresionantes.

_Sabía que te gustaría._

Sólo me gustan los efectos especiales. Todas esas personas cayendo en picada hacia su muerte se ven bastante reales.

_Es aterrador._

Hablas demasiado. Estoy tratando de ver una película aquí.

…

…

_¿Jade?_

**¿Qué?** ¿No acabo de decir que cierres la boca?

_Si estuviésemos en el Titanic, ¿quién de nosotras se acostaría sobre esa puerta?_

Yo me acostaría sobre ti.

_Oh, ¿en serio?_

Sí, y ni siquiera notarías el frío. Así de caliente te mantendría.

_¿Puedo tener una respuesta seria?_

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planeas llevarme a un crucero maldito a través del congelado Océano Atlántico próximamente?

_Sólo quería saber._

Supongo que te dejaría tener la puerta.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque esa es la respuesta que estás buscando.

_Quiero una respuesta honesta. Simplemente tengo curiosidad._

Bueno, supongo que te dejaría tener la puesta porque… probablemente terminaría hundiéndola (con mi suerte) y tú… bueno, simplemente no dejarías de quejarte si tuvieras que quedarte en el agua… y te pondrías azul mucho más rápido y eso no sería para nada atractivo, y supongo que… si estuvieras en el agua, morirías, y eso me haría… muy triste.

_¿Muy triste?_

Sí. Probablemente lloraría.

_Eso es muy dulce._

Bien, más te vale saborear la dulzura.

…

…

_¿Jade?_

¿Qué?

_¿Estás llorando?_

No.

_¡Ahh, sí lo estás! ¡Oh por Dios, estás llorando! Te lo dije, ¡te dije que llorarías! ¡Tenía razón!_

Hace dos minutos estabas sollozando tan fuerte que incluso los vecinos podían oírte.

_Sí, pero nunca dije que yo no lloraría. ¡Estás llorando! ¡Estás llorando a causa de muertes ficticias y dijiste que no lo harías!_

No, no lo estoy. Es por la estúpida de Celine Dios… y que… le ocurrió a **personas de verdad**. Y Rose… ella, ella vivió 84 años más y se puso toda arrugada y maloliente… pero aún amaba a Jack. Incluso si fue devorado por peces en al fondo del océano…

De acuerdo, **lo admito**. Estoy llorando por la muerte de unos estúpidos personajes, pero sólo porque él me hace pensar en ti… porque si fueras devorada por un pez, no sé lo que haría. Sería bastante traumático, supongo.

_Aww, Jade…_

Pero aún odio la película. Nunca más la volveré a ver contigo.

_Mis padres no volverán a casa dentro de una hora. No dejes que me ahogue en el jacuzzi y yo haré lo mismo. _

Si le mencionas lo de hoy a cualquier persona, en lugar de eso te ahogaré.

…

…

FIN


End file.
